kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Airwalker Enjolras's Journal
ENJOLRAS Dear Journal, Today is my 14th birthday, and my father has given me a journal! My name is Enjolras, and I hail from the Western town of Rimmington. My father would tell me stories of the Airwalkers who carried Journals, and wanted me to have one. He was close friends with Airwalker Vaike, the 10th Airwalker of Amòn's Era. he witnessed his death and reported it tot he Emperor back in Albatross. My father was from some country to the east known as Sikeykaka, or the Skeen Kingdom. He left because of some civil war that had started. Today he told me I'd get to go to his hometown of Sortabla to learn more. He said I'm destined for greatness in the east. I hope he's right! The east is our new frontier! Us Westerners must befriend the Skeen! We will become best friends, I know it! I even learned Skeen, os Éenac klat êt egaugnal! Haha! Today I began hunting with my father. He's getting sick so he can't hunt with me, but he still comes along to watch. Today we went to the City of Albatross, our beloved capital. We watched a show called Haythem & Connor. It was an amazing story. I think of my relationship with my father to be like the one with Achilles and Connor. My father is like my mentor. '' ''I stayed at the library to learn the history of Sergio. At one time, it was the hotspot of the empire. Everyone was afraid to go there because of the terrible order. The Manifesto were still around then. Sergio's conflicts lasted through 3 important Airwalkers. Felix of Jenovale, Victor the Silent, and then Sergio's favorite, Benedict, the man who saved his people. Also I'm learning about Méphistò, the man who turned the dirt town of Lexington into a full scale country in the empire. He fought the Empire itself on the border where Everdeath lays. Everdeath, Lexington, and Atlanta are the three points of the triangular region that makes up Lexington. '' ''On my 15th birthday, my father promised to bring me to Kuruk's home. I've been very interested in the first Airwalkers, like Bushido, Kuruk, and Amòn. Bushido and Kuruk had to deal with these police that waited for the reawakening of Koloktos. Bushido died in the process, even though he was a successful general. Kuruk ended the conflict with his legendary raid within Albatross. He killed every stone guard. Kuruk also had to kill his own mother by her demand! She was trapped in a prison that was once his home, and she asked to drown her so she could be free. He had to, and then turned her cell into the first Airwalker spoil chest, where Airwalkers leave things from books and weapons. My father also spoke of Airwalker Edward, otherwise known as the most peaceful Airwalker. Edward was born right after the Liberation of Sergio, so the Empire was at peace. Edward had no conflict during his life, and lived it care-free and happy. '' ''Now I'm a bit interested in Airwalker Django. He is the one who built the monorail my father took to get to Kingled. he is also responsible for the Southern Raiders, a group that had planned to take over cities in the south. He united Easton. After leaving Jovice, we stopped in Jenovale to relax before going up to Rimmington. Jenovale is a country founded by Airwalker Felix, otherwise known as the most loved Airwalker. Everyone loved him at the time. Other loved Airwalkers include Méphistò, Benedict, and Dante. Felix united Jinople and Vale to make Jenovale. '' ''Today is my 16th birthday. My father wishes to take me to Oslodorf for the next couple of days. He claims he has a lot of explaining to do. I'm a bit worried. '' ''My father told me I was the Airwalker. I was born the moment his friend Airwalker Vaike had died. He also told me that he isn't my real father, and that my real parents had left me on his home to rot and die. '' ''Also, I was told to visit Sortabla, the capital of the Skeen Kingdom. I will travel there. After I refresh the list of Airwalkers in Amòn, and make my hometown unique. I don't want to leave the empire without leaving my mark on my hometown. '' ''I have built the Rimmington House, or the Rimmington Manor. Every Airwalker needs a building/temple to hide their belongings, and this might be it for me! My life is beginning to look good. Soon after some more fixing, I'll be in Skeen, helping them. '' ''Before I head to the Skeen Kingdom, I think I'll do some sightseeing.. I really love the history of some areas. For example, right here in Rimmington, I've been hearing some interesting stories.. Perhaps the civil war that is going on in the East has happened before.. As far back as Bushido. Airwalker Bushido is the unnamed Airwalker, but he is named after his most grand accomplishment. Why was it so grand? Scholars say he stopped a potential world war.. What was going on with the towns in the West? Bushido destroyed the town of Bushido. Was Bushido the capital of a grand empire that could've wiped out the Rybaki? They say after Bushido earned his title, he stepped down as General and went to Nortinbordin to live till death. Why? Did he have secrets he needed to share? What did he know? If we knew, maybe we can use that knowledge to solve the problem in the East.. I heard Airwalkers can contact each other, but no Airwalker really explains it. Maybe it'll just come to me.. If it does, I will definitely write about it for the next Airwalker. '' ''I think I did enough research and fun for now.. Time to cross the border. I will be meeting with an old friend of my father's in Sortabla. I also plan to visit Vaike's remains. The Civil War there is still a bit tight, but maybe I'll learn more from Vaike. I'm in the town of Vaike and I have learned a ton about the war here. Turns out there is a group that comes out every night and attacks the towns of Vaike and Sortabla. Also there is another problem. They are getting help from the Giocatori. The Giocatori are a group of assassins from Lazio. Lazio is a rural nation to the south of the Empire. Legend has it that Lexington and Everdeath were built for the Giocatori and the reason they didn't fight for them back was to keep their identity. The best way to take the towns from these rebels is to modernize them. I brought a couple of helpers of the Kingdom to Keasbey to modernize it. It will be the third modernized town to the Kingdom. '' ''The Rebels are coming to Keasbey. They'll be here any moment now. It's time to prepare for war. A group is coming all the way from Lazio, so we have a whole day to prepare. This will be the first battle of the Skeen Revolution. I feel terrible to be honest. I am remembering the story of Sergio.. How hard those Rebels worked to fight for what they wanted. The only reason they won was because they had Airwalker Benedict.. Now the Airwalker is on the big side. The Royal side.. This won't be a revolution, this will just be a halted revolt. Nonetheless, I must protect what Airwalker Vaike envisioned. I will ensure that the kingdom will live on to be the Eastern half of the Empire. I will lead the Skeen Army to victory. '' ''I won Keasbey. I hate this Civil War. I don't think I can even fight anymore.. My beloved horse had died.. I tried making peace with the rebels after I've had enough, but they just smacked me in the head and I passed out in the lake. I ran in the city after waking up to see that it had gone on fire. I quickly ran inside to make sure my horse was okay, but after I let him go, I had to get on top of him and stop this revolt by myself.. I'm sick of this war. '' ''The Rebels can do whatever they want. Keasbey will be a metropolis. I first wish to travel to Albatross and tell the Emperor of Keasbey Nights. With a larger army, perhaps we can win quicker than we had imagined. Well, first off, the Emperor is going to take my book about Keasbey Nights and hide it in the capital building. Second, he says we have entered a new era. The Era of Empire, and government. All the small colonies formed after the great Gate opening have forged together and are now part of giant empires and kingdoms. This is the age where Rybak isn't the only superpower in the world. There is Anatolia in the north, the Skeens in the east, Lazio in the south, and a strange rural country in the west. I'm going to Sortabla. This is now total war. '' ''On my way to Sortabla I ran into a city. With my army, I shall take this not just for my army, but for my Empire. Rybak will remain safe within its walls despite the dictator in the south. These rebels may have their power from Lazio, but that's no match for us. This new city will be called Kakusei, for Awakening. This is the new age, the new world. In Kakusei I decided to build my new base of operations. There is no way we're losing this war now. I'm going to ensure this side of the world for Rybak. I'm sick of this war. '' ''Good news from the battlefront! There is only one rebel army left, and they wish to compromise at Kakusei. I know if they live they will one day return, but I have to let this happen. This war needs to end! I actually have an idea. KEASBEY NIGHTS THE REBELS OF SKEEN: Commander Enjolras came to Keasbey to modernize it. It was his way of helping the cause here. This was not what they wanted. They being the rebels. This became the perfect recipe for a pilot battle. This war will be known for years to come as one of the largest revolutions in history. It will be up there with Sergio and Lexington. THE BATTLE OF KEASBEY: Enjolras has built an entrance This is where the rebels and the Kingdom will fight. The Rebels came in the middle of the night and only after half an hour of fighting, multiple holes were blown open. When Enjolras returned to his base in the city, a rebel came in with him and burned his Base of Operations. Further into the battle, Enjolras saw something he couldn't believer, a glowing beast. The rebels are capturing these beasts, and bringing them to high altitudes to be struck by lightning. After Enjolras captured their beast, the rebels retreated. Usually, they act until sunrise. Once Enjolras returned to the cell, the beast had disappeared. To honor the night past, Enjolras put up a banned of the Keasbey colors. '' ''Enjolras and his horse Revolution will now lead the Kingdom army to victory in Keasbey. The rebels will not have control of this city. The second night was a vicious one. Enjolras nearly died multiple times. His horse took a lot of damage when the front gate exploded. That day Enjolras built a bridge and turned all the war holes into lakes. That night had a terrible effect on Enjolras. He went to the bridge connecting the land between the crack made by the battle. He is standing there waiting for the Rebels to end this fight in Keasbey. As soon as the rebel leader began talking about peace, he pushed Enjolras into the lake and rushed his army into Keasbey. The Rebels began burning the city while Enjolras lay unconscious in the lake. Midway through the fight, Enjolras's horse was shot down and Enjolras was left on his feet. After all the fighting and burning, Enjolras managed to kick all of the people out of the city by himself. He saved Keasbey for the Kingdom. This brings an end to the battle of Keasbey Nights. '' '''LAST WORDS' ''Hello this is Enjolras. I am writing this in a separate book because I didn't feel it belonged in my memoir book. I'm just going to write it. Tonight, I'm going to kill myself. The leader of the rebels is coming for a compromise and well, I'm going to blow up the base of operations mid conversation. It's the only way to win the war unconditionally. Hopefully the next Airwalker will strengthen bonds between the two nations and maybe unite one day, but that would probably be in the future. I'm doing this for the people fo êt Skeen. They deserve to be modernized. With Skeen a strong ally after the war, we stand a huge chance against Lazio if Méphistò's prediction of the great war is about them. There is so much I wanted to do... Despite that, I must go now. It is time for him to arrive. ''